<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kitten by eating_custardinbed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147719">kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed'>eating_custardinbed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Internet Made Me Write It [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT Crowd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy falls asleep in Moss’ lap</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Internet Made Me Write It [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_violett/gifts">space_violett</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is another request from the wonderful @spaceviolett over on tumblr!! thank you my lovely!! remember if you want to make a request, go to my tumblr @thatludicrousdisplay and check out my pinned post!! </p><p>on with the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes Roy a remarkably short amount of time to fall asleep. </p><p>This is something that Moss has observed in the mere three weeks they have been dating. Actually, it is something that he has observed before, but considering that the only time he’s ever seen Roy fall asleep before this has been after a night out, he always assumed that it was the alcohol that caused him to pass out so readily. Perhaps the alcohol accelerates it, but certainly it appears to be that Roy falls asleep like this normally. To Moss, it confuses him deeply. It usually takes him three hours, the perfect lighting and absolutely no noise to fall asleep, and he is easily woken. </p><p>Right now, however, this is not the issue. The issue is that Roy has fallen asleep on his lap.</p><p>”Roy!” Moss hisses as loudly as he dares, giving his boyfriend a slight shake. There is no response, except that Roy sniffles a little and shifts in his slumber. Moss sighs frustratedly, folding his arms and sitting back against the sofa. It’s not that he’s not <em>enjoying </em>the position they’re in. Oh no, on the contrary, he’s enjoying it very much. It’s just... it’s not exactly <em>ideal</em>, is it? Any other day he would be jumping for joy, but right now there is two phones going off with that terribly annoying jangly ringtone, Jen is still on her two hour (or however long it is now: it changes on a weekly basis) lunch break and he is trapped beneath his boyfriend. </p><p>So no. Not ideal. </p><p>How is he supposed to work now? He can’t wake Roy up. No, that is out of the question entirely. If Roy is asleep now, it means that he did not sleep the night before and he is exhausted. It’s better to let him sleep, Moss reasons. As the phones begin to ring out and quieten, Moss feels himself becoming a bit calmer. He smiles to himself. He reaches over, placing his hand on Roy’s head. Roy smiles in his sleep, snuggling closer to him. A warm feeling is growing in his chest, akin to heartburn perhaps, but not painful. It is... nice. </p><p>Twenty minutes pass, and Moss keeps catching himself nodding off. Maybe it’s his boyfriend’s sweet little snores, or the comfiness of the sofa, or perhaps even the perfect temperature of the office, but Moss has has to stop himself from falling asleep far too many times. He could quite happily sleep, but who knows what would happen if Jen comes back and finds both of them asleep!?</p><p>Around half an hour after Roy first fell asleep, Jen finally returns from her lunch break. When she walks in she is staring down at her phone, and Moss almost hopes that she doesn’t notice. That will mean he can get a quick nap in before Roy wakes back up. And she almost doesn’t, but then she stops in her office door. Slowly, she turns around and takes in the scene before her.</p><p>”Is Roy...?” she asks after a moment of silence, trailing off. Moss nods. </p><p>“He’s asleep,” he replies, his voice low and quiet. “Please don’t wake him up.”</p><p>”I won’t,” Jen says equally as quietly. “How long?”</p><p>”About half an hour. My legs are going numb.”</p><p>Jen chuckles. Unconsciously, Moss moves his hand to rest on his boyfriend’s hair, beginning to play with the curls. Roy roll closer to Moss in his sleep, but does not wake. Jen cannot help but smile at them. </p><p>“Have the phones been going off?” </p><p>“I don’t think so.” At this Moss blushes, looking down. “I’ve been nodding off myself.” </p><p>He’s still playing with Roy’s hair. In Jen’s mind, she thinks it similar to the way someone would gently pet a newborn kitten. It is, simply put, adorable. They chat a little more, both careful to keep their voices down. When she notices Moss’ eyelids drooping and his head start to nod, she smiles to herself. </p><p>“Get some sleep,” she says gently. Moss nods gratefully to her. She can’t help but watch as he gently moves Roy, shushing him when he stirs whilst he lies down next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Finally she leaves them, mindful to shut her office door quietly behind her. </p><p>Sometimes, they really were just the cutest thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! please leave comments and/or kudos, they make me so happy!! </p><p>stay safe and happy, y’all xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>